


Introduction to Watercraft

by driedflowers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drawing by Jenny Adams in his Spanish textbook got Troy thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Watercraft

“Hey Abed?” Troy was lying on the bottom bunk in Abed’s dorm room, trying to fall asleep. His brain just wouldn’t shut up.

“Yeah?”

“What if... Never mind, it’s stupid.” That hadn’t stopped it from plaguing Troy’s mind for the past few days.

“No, tell me.”

“What if I had drawn that picture?”

Abed didn’t answer at first. Troy was almost positive he knew which picture. The one in his textbook with hearts around it, that he didn’t draw but honestly could have.

“ _Strictly speaking, the bible condemns this level of friendship_ ,” Abed said finally, in an eerily convincing Shirley impression. Troy almost checked the top bunk to see if it really was her.

“Neither of us is Christian,” he pointed out instead. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“It depends what you meant by it. The drawing.”

Troy swallowed. He wasn’t going to do it again, psych himself up and then brush this conversation off with a joke, or a nervous laugh and a handshake. The drawing had almost brought things to the surface, and he wasn’t going to let them sink to the ocean floor again.

“What does it ever mean?” Troy squirmed uncomfortably. His stomach felt like before a high school football game and a college dance recital combined.

“In Titanic, Jack drew Rose.”

“It’s not like I drew you naked or anything, man, it’s...”

“It’s more of an abstract comparison. The sketch was meant to convey love, not lust.”

“And what if I did mean that?” He held his breath.

Abed answered well before Troy ran out of air. “I’d be lucky. Requited love is pretty uncommon.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there with the title? Because watercraft are ships, and the titanic, and shipping...
> 
> Thank you to my friend Sophie, who does not even watch this show, for suggesting the use of Titanic.


End file.
